Bonds
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: "I am your father, as well as your mother, Nashi, until Lucy comes back." Natsu is taking care of their only child in Lucy's absence while Nashi unfolds the secret behind her mother's disappearance and also looks for a way to bring her back. NaLu. OC is Nashi. On hiatus till I get my ideas back.. :(
1. Chapter 1

He ran.

Holding the newly born baby in his arms, he ran. Where, he had no idea. The blue exceed was flying above him, looking all around to spot danger.

His legs were aching, his breath short and caught in his lungs but he didn't even stop to catch a quick rest. The forest around him was becoming less dense, the canopy gradually thinning out and allowing first rays of the sun to seep into the forest. It was start of a new day. However that didn't even brought a smile on Natsu's face.

Happy glanced at Natsu's direction, his breath stopping in its tracks when he saw his partner's tear stricken face. The pink haired man looked devastated, torn apart and broken. Happy himself was crying too, thus stayed silent, not wanting to prick on the fresh wound.

The little baby in his arms stirred a little and her face scrunched up as she cried. Natsu stopped at once on hearing the sound and sat down, resting his back against a tree as he tried to calm down the feisty girl in his arms.

Happy choked on his sob at the sight. Natsu, the fire breathing, destructive dragonslayer was now being hilariously delicate with the little girl.

Hearing Happy's sob, Natsu looked up at the bruised blue exceed and shook his head, saying,"Happy, don't cry. I think she is hungry."

Happy looked at the child in his arms and his head bowed down, sadness evident in his eyes as he spoke up,"Lucy told her name is Nashi. Nashi Dragneel."

Upon hearing the blonde's name, Natsu visibly stiffened, his breath becoming uneven. Happy knew his partner was holding back his tears. The little girl slowly drifted off to sleep, exhausted due to all the crying. Happy again broke the silence,"Catch some rest Natsu, I'll get some water."

Natsu quickly stopped Happy from leaving,"No! Happy! They might still be following us. Don't leave."

"You need something to drink Natsu, you have to be strong for Nashi. I'm going to look for food while you tend to your wounds," Happy answered as he left.

Once Happy was gone, Natsu didn't hold back any longer. He pulled the sleeping girl into his chest and let out muffled sobs, pouring his heart out. The child shifted again and Natsu quickly whispered out,"There! Papa is here! Don't cry!"

His body began healing itself, a trait he had inherited from his father. He slowly laid down in the grass, shifting the white scarf with which he had wrapped Nashi and laid her on his chest. He was tired, very tired, but didn't close his eyes, fearing that something might appear and snatch away his daughter from him.

"Why Lucy," tears began spilling from his eyes as he whispered to no one,"Why did you leave?"

He hastily got up, eyes narrowed as he heard approaching footsteps. He was ready to fight, no matter how worn out he was.

Turning to the direction of the approaching sound, Natsu visibly relaxed when the blue exceed appeared from the bushes, looking a little better.

"Natsu!" Happy pointed towards the direction he came from,"There is a town there!"

Natsu's overprotective side took over as he asked, eyes narrowed,"Are they harmless?"

Happy nodded,"A young girl and her cat healed me when they found me. They wanted me to go with her for more treatment but I came running for you and Nashi."

Natsu wasn't convinced. He looked at his sleeping daughter's face and bit his lip. Should he trust Happy and follow him? What if the people were dangerous?

He suddenly heard whispered sound coming from the direction from which Happy had appeared and he sniffed, his eyes narrowing. _Another Dragonslayer? Definitely a female_.

"The bluecat ran here, Charla!" Natsu heard the girl say.

"Why are you so worried, Child!" Another voice, feminine yet strong was heard soon.

Natsu stiffened, had he been spotted?

"Charla, don't be mean," the previous voice called out again,"That cat was really hurt and by his words, I know that someone else is with him too and needs medical attention."

Natsu tried getting up, but once the exhaustion had caught up with him, he just couldn't get up. Still sitting on the ground with Nashi cradled in his arms, he could only pray to Mavis to give him strength.

Happy was now standing beside Natsu, his paw slowly caressing the small pouch attached on Nashi's waist. His eyes became misty again.

"Wait Charla," Natsu heard again, the voice close,"I smell blood and fire. Oh my god!"

Natsu gulped, had he been spotted?

The same voice spoke again,"Chalra, go fetch anyone! There is a small baby too!"

Nastu saw a short, blue haired girl appearing from the bushes as his grip on Nashi tightened even further. The new comer gasped as she quickly ran over to where Natsu was, who was now growling at her.

The girl smiled, extending her arms to heal Natsu,"I'm Wendy. And I will not take this girl away from you, I can smell that she is your daughter."

Upon hearing that, Natsu visibly relaxed, feeling better as the girl was healing him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" The girl innocently asked.

"Why are you helping a stranger?" Natsu asked again.

"Because I'm a doctor. And I can smell that you're a dragonslayer too," Wendy smiled, wiping the sweat on her forehead,"You need help."

"I can attack you," Natsu warned.

"You won't," Wendy smiled softly.

"Why?"

"Because, you are worried about her safety," Wendy pointed at the sleeping baby,"And will attack only if anything threatens her. You're not bad, I know."

Natsu, now almost healed, smiled at the girl as he thanked her,"Thanks, Wendy. Can you tell me where I can get supplies?"

"In the town," Wendy offered her help to help him get up.

"There it is!" Wendy and Natsu's head snapped at the incoming voice as he pulled Nashi close to his heart.

Wendy cheered on seeing a white feline appearing from the bushes as she was followed by another blue haired man with face tattoo.

"You're?" The man asked, eyeing Natsu and the child curiously.

"I just need something to feed her,"Natsu said, ignoring the question,"She is hungry."

"We need to take him to Master," the blue haired man casually said as Wendy interjected,"But Jellal!"

"The man and his cat looks like Mages and had a fight not too long ago, I can say," Jellal spoke up, leading the way,"We need to know what happened."

Natsu nodded. If it would allow him to get something for Nashi and Happy, he will oblige.

As he was taken to the Master's house, Natsu noticed how Wendy and another white haired girl took the responsibility of cleaning Nashi and feeding her. Though he was reluctant to let Nashi out of his sight, he knew he had to talk to this Master.

That's why Happy was always with Nashi.

The short, white haired old man eyed Nastu up and down as he sighed,"Natsu Dragneel, right?"

Natsu nodded and watched how Jellal excused himself.

"That girl?" Makarov pointed at the small kid Happy was supervising.

"My daughter," Natsu answered.

"Her mother?" Makarov asked again.

Natsu bit his lip as memories began flashing in his head. Happy ones, funny ones, dangerous ones. Makarov listened calmly as Natsu told him everything.

Makarov just smiled as he spoke up,"This is Fairy Tail guild. You can rest assured here and even join if you want too. You can't roam here and there with such a small kid, can you?"

Tears of gratitude slipped from Natsu's eyes as he hugged the old man, thanking him,"Thanks Gramps. I'm really thankful."

"Stay here, Natsu," Makarov patted his head,"As long as you want. Your child is safe."

.

 **Heya guys! So, a new Nalu fiction with Nashi! I was trying to upload it from such a long time! Hopefully you will like it! Review, favourite and follow if you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	2. Chapter 2

_The blonde woman began walking towards the direction of a well locked door. The big building was mostly empty except a few bugs and small rodents running here and there. She pulled out a hairpin from her bun and entered it in the lock, twisting and moving it around to open the door._

 _Grinning when she successfully unlocked the door, she slowly pushed it open, making sure no one noticed her._

 _She quickly climbed up the stairs trying not do make much sound. It would be ugly if someone caught her. Specially when she knew it would end up in a fight._

 _She was making her way through the third last floor quietly, trying to locate any enemies she could. She heard faint footsteps heading in her direction as she quickly hid behind a wall, keeping an ear out to listen and one hand on her hid, ready to pull out her whip if she needed._

 _"You heard what Boss said?" Lucy heard one man talking. Leaning as much as she could, she tried to listen furthur._

 _"We will soon move out once the remaining girls have been traded out," another man said._

 _Lucy could feel her blood starting to boil when she heard that. Women trafficking! Which kind of sick peoples does that!_

 _"Basically, a brown hair slipped from our clutches," the first man said, his voice becoming heavier,"Boss wants to move out before someone discovers us."_

 _Lucy mentally thanked that brown haired girl she came across. The girl was running away, looking extremely tired and frightened and flinched when she bumped into Lucy. Lucy knew that something was wrong and ended up taking care of her for the rest of the day. The girl then told her how some women were being traded and how she had escaped._

 _Lucy knew what she had to do._

 _Fight for them._

 _When she felt that the voices were close enough, she came out of her hiding, looking extremely pissed._

 _The men noticed her presence and quickly reached out for the sword they were carrying._

 _"Where are the girls?" Lucy asked, her whip ready to lash out._

 _The two men just laughed as they noticed her, chuckling,"And you've come alone? Pitiful!"_

 _Lucy whipped her whip, making it grab the man's neck as she pulled and smashed him against the wall, effectively knocking him out. The other man, now freaking out on seeing how angry the girl in front of him was, turned to run only to be stopped when he felt himself falling as Lucy had wrapped her whip around his feet._

 _"I've no idea!" The man said, totally panicking as sweat began dripping from his entire body._

 _"Then tell me, where is your boss?"_

 _Lucy's death glare did the trick as the man quickly whispered out,"On the Top Floor."_

 _Lucy turned to leave. However the man hastily got up and was about to attack her from behind when Lucy tied her whip around his neck and flunged him to where his partner was, effectively knocking both of them out._

 _Lucy quickly climbed the flight of stairs, ready to take out the boss._

 _However, she hadn't expected to run into a cat._

 _A flying cat._

 _A flying, blue cat._

 _Thinking him to be the enemy, she quickly tried wrapping her whip around his wings to take him out. The blue feline freaked out as he quickly flew away from her, shouting,''Don't attack me, I'll give you all my fish!"_

 _"Just stop already!" Lucy shouted after him._

 _Her whip was about to make contact with his wings when she saw fire heading in her direction. Quickly jumping away, she looked around, trying to locate the source of the attack._

 _"Hey! Why are you attacking Happy!"_

 _Lucy's head tilted as she watched a boy, about her age, looking extremely pissed._

 _She frowned. This organisation was a non-magic one, she knew it. Had they recruited mages to save them?_

 _"So this criminal is your ally," Lucy spat out, venom dripping from her words._

 _The man stepped in front of Happy, shielding him as the cat wrapped his paws around the new Comer's pink locks. Lucy's grip on her whip tightened as she watched the man looking at her strangely._

 _"Natsu!" The blue feline, looking extremely scared weeped,"This fatso was about to hurt me."_

 _Lucy was about to punish him for calling her fat when the boy asked her,"My Happy ain't a criminal."_

 _Lucy looked away in disgust,"A criminal always says that."_

 _Natsu softly whispered in Happy's ears,"You didn't steal her fish, right?"_

 _Happy sobbed harder,"How could you say it Natsu! I'm not a thief!"_

 _Natsu nodded, his serious expression returning as he faced Lucy,"He isn't a criminal. I know. And why do you work here anyway!"_

 _Lucy gave an annoyed sigh,"I don't work here!"_

 _"Then what are you doing here!" Natsu asked again, his fists getting engulfed in flames. Lucy pulled out two golden keys, ready to attack._

 _Why was she even answering this man? Now, since she had_ _been discovered_ _, she better take everyone down with her. "I'm here to free all the girls kept captive."_

 _A small smile crept on Natsu's face as he extended his hand to greet her, flames dying out,"I'm here for the same thing. I've been hired by the Mayor to get rid of this."_

 _Lucy looked at him, not believing,"And why should I trust you?"_

 _Natsu gave her an uninterested smile as he pulled out a small pamphlet from his pocket,"Here."_

 _Lucy gulped,"You really have been appointed by Arcadios."_

 _"Hey!" Natsu said, sounding offended,"I wasn't bluffing."_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes as she began making her way toward the top cabin, knocking out a man who was guarding the door with her whip while Natsu knocked another man unconscious by punching him._

 _"Since we are here for the same job, you can cooperate," Lucy said, not looking at him._

 _Natsu shrugged,"I'm keeping the money. It's me who got appointed, not you.''_

 _Lucy halted in her tracks as she said,"I have no interest in that money."_

 _"Then why are you fighting?" Happy asked, hovering over her._

 _Lucy pushed open the door, making eye to eye contact with the boss sitting inside as she answered Happy's question,"Because thats my duty as a mage, to protect those who need it and_ _WHY AM I EVEN ANSWERING YOU?!_ _."_

* * *

.

* * *

A young, pink haired girl was running through the streets, being chased by some children of the same age.

Nashi Dragneel had turned seven years old recently, and was currently running toward the guild to get her guild mark. Any Mage, who was not a part of any guild and is more than seven years of age could join Fairy Tail and Nashi was super excited about it.

Following her was a black haired boy, shirtless and having a blue Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest, towards the right. Beside him was a girl with blue hair, wearing a navy blue cap and a white dress which reached her knees. Her guild mark was on her shoulder blade, a deep black in colour.

Nashi shouted over her shoulder,"Come on Rin and Storm! Hurry!"

The two kids who were following the pink hair girl groaned as Storm called out,"Slow down Nashi. The guild isn't running away!"

"Storm-nii is right," Rin called out as she kept running to catch Nashi up.

Nashi quickly stopped as she waited for the two teens to catch up. As the two stopped near her, Nashi grinned, saying,"You and Rin have your guildmark. So does Kiara, Tsubaki and Eve. And since Elora and Jeston turned 7 today, I can't wait. We will have our mark together."

Storm looked away, a little flustered when Nashi said that. He was happy since she was happy. But she didn't have to know that, right?

Rin noticed her brother's red face as she placed a hand on his forehead, making him look at her strangely,"Whats it Rin?"

"Rin thought you're sick. Your face looked red,"the blue haired girl answered, the characteristic Fullbuster smirk on her face. Storm groaned, trying to hide his embarrassment,"Stop talking like Mom!"

Nashi watched as Rin pouted,"Rin will talk like our Mom."

"No you won't!" Storm fumed,"Its embarrassing."

"Talking like Mom is embarrassing?" Rin pouted further, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why you littl-" Storm was about to say something when he heard a small sniffle. Startled, he and Rin looked over to see Nashi, in tears.

"Hey? Nashi?" Rin softly put her hand on Nashi's head, patting it,"What's the matter?"

Storm crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look unaffected but ended up asking,"Yeah? Why are you crying?"

Nashi rubbed her nose and wiped away her tears as she apologized,"I'm sorry. But, its just..."

Storm sighed as he wrapped his arms around the shaking girl, getting a smirk from Rin. He rolled his eyes at his sister as he began comforting Nashi,"Come on, tell us."

"You and Rin have your parents. Uncle Gray and Aunty Juvia loves you both. Mira Aunty and Laxus uncle have Tsubaki, Levy Aunty and uncle Gajeel have Kiara. Eve has both her parents, Elfman uncle and Evergreen aunty. So does Elora and Jeston, who have Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal. But look at me, I've just my Father. And Happy! I don't even know who my Mom is!"

Storm could feel his neck getting wet due to Nashi's tears. Rin was rubbing Nashi's back to calm her down, though she wasn't sure if it was helping. Storm and Rin were one year older than Nashi, but that didn't stop them from spending time with her. Never had Nashi talked about her mother. Or why she wasn't with her. Natsu always made sure she got everything she needed.

"Its okay. I'm sure your mother misses you too," Rin spoke up when Nashi's sobs died a little. Nashi nodded, still in Storm's arms.

"Why don't you ask your Dad about your Mom?" Storm suggested and Nashi looked up, their eyes fixed on each other.

"Will that work?" Nashi asked no one in particular.

Storm grinned a little,"I bet it will."

Something snapped inside Nashi's head as she pushed away Storm, yelling,"You perverted Ice Freak! Put some clothes!"

Storm looked down to see that he had lost his pants and was now in his underwear. Groaning to himself, he began searching for his pants.

"We will leave and go to the guild!" Nashi declared as she and Rin were about to leave.

"Can't you help me in my search?" He groaned, looking beneath a dustbin as he heard Nashi chuckle,"Nops!"

* * *

.

* * *

Elora and Jeston were waiting outside the guild hall, with other friends. Elora and Jeston looked almost alike, they had same curve of face, with onyx coloured eyes and sharp nose. However, Elora had scarlet hair and was in an armour while Jeston had taken the courtesy to get a face tattoo, bluish in colour, similar to his own hair colour.

Beside them was Kiara Redfox, a blue haired girl whose hair was kept in place using a orange headband. She was wearing a orange skirt with black crop top, her belly button exposed.

Eve Strauss, a brown haired girl, was in what you could call a party wear, jagged jeans with a sparkling white top. He hair was in a messy bun as she was trying to get Elora to fight her, saying she would manly take the name of young Titania to honour her mother.

Tsubaki Dreyar, a blond boy who was looking uninterested in everything around him just groaned as he saw Kiara and Eve beginning to fight when Elora refused.

A wide smile appeared on Elora's face as she noticed a mob of pink hair and blue hair running towards them. She grinned widely and waved her hands, shouting,"Come fast! Rin! Nashi!''

As the two girls reached the spot, panting, Nashi spoke up,"Lets get the mark, Elora and Jeston!"

Jeston looked around, noticing the absence of a certain ice mage,"Where is Storm?"

Rin just sighed, rubbing her forehead as Nashi made a grim face, saying,"What else? That stripper lost his clothes again!"

Elora just shook her head, muttering how Gray uncle was becoming a bad influence for his own kid while everyone else sweatdropped.

"I got the Heavens wheel armour from my Mom, as a gift for my birthday!" Elora said when everyone decided to wait for Storm to arrive.

Tsubaki extended his arm to show how he could channel electrial energy through it, saying,"And my Dad is teaching me how to use Electricity!"

Kiara rolled her eyes as she knocked off Eve with a blow from her steel arm, boasting,"Well, I'm sorry Eve. Looks like I lost control of my Iron again."

Eve rubbed her sore head as she pulled down her spects and looked at Kiara, freezing her in place. She smirked as she fanned herself using her right hand,"Sorry Kiara, looks like I can't control how to freeze people."

Everyone grinned when Kiara was about to attack Eve again when she was freed which ended up Rin locking them in water cage with only their heads out.

Jeston simply said,"Well, I just use heavenly magic like my Dad. Don't expect me to showoff."

Nashi coughed to get everyone's attention as she said,"Well, I wanted to learn Celestial Magic, since Happy told me that my Mom used it but none of them knew how it worked. So..."

Elora asked,"So?"

"So, I gave up on it. Moreover, remember all the times when I made everything catch fire accidentally?" Nashi asked, getting a nod from everyone else as she continued,"So I asked Dad to teach me Fire dragonslaying magic."

"I thought you inherited them from uncle Natsu," Elora asked, surprised.

"I used to think so too but," Nashi looked at the sky, smiling softly,"Dad told me how I can learn other magic too. I used Fire just because I spend so much time with him that I began imitating him. If given a chance, I want to learn Celestial magic."

Everyone patted Nashi's arms as they said,"Just go with the flow."

Nashi grinned again, her hand automatically reaching to hold a broken key which was around her neck, used as a pendant.

"Lets get our guildmark!" Nashi said, smelling Storm's scent in the distance,"Storm will be here in a minute."

* * *

.

* * *

Nashi was sitting at the couch in her house, waiting for her Dad to arrive. Natsu had taken a job which required destroying a few old locomotives which were causing problems in the factory. Happy had tagged along after dropping Nashi at Gray's house.

After getting her guildmark, all she wanted was to show it to her father.

She had never seen her mother and it filled her with self pity when she watched all her friends with their Mom. She wasn't angry at them, she just hated herself. Why didn't her Mom want her? Did her Mom leave her father because of her? All these unanswered questions always made her heart ache.

Natsu rarely talked about her Mom, and when he did, he always ended up crying.

Had her Mom left her Father?

She didn't know and Nastu never told her. Whenever she asked, he would just smile, pat her head and tell he would tell her when she would be older. That left her even more uneasy about the whole situation. She kept waiting for her Dad to answer her questions.

That day never came. Happy also did the same. He always told,"She was scary and always kept Natsu in check. She loved writing too and..."

She was irritated, all the descriptions were so vague that she just couldn't imagine how her mother was. Nastu didn't even allow her to know her mother's name!

She wondered if her mother loved her. She wondered if her mother missed her as much as she did. No matter what, Nashi wanted to meet her mother. She also wanted to know why she left her father. She didn't knew much about love but was sure her father loved her mother, thats why he never got married even after staying alone for seven long years.

Nashi took a deep breath as she lay down on the bed, facing the ceiling. Her eyes drifted towards the small portrait of her and Natsu with Happy. There was a small pouch beside it and Nashi could feel magic emitting from it.

Storm was right. If she doesn't ask her Dad about her Mom, she would never know. She desperately wanted to know her mother's name atleast.

She hastily got up on hearing the door unlocking and grinned at the familiar smell, of fire and fish, her favourite type of smell.

She ran out of her room, tackling the man who was taking off his sandals at the door. The man giggled along with her as he scooped her up in his arms and put her on his shoulders.

"Did my little Dragon get her guildmark?" Natsu asked as he entered the kitchen. Nashi pulled out hot sauce from the cabinet as always and Natsu shoved the meat in the oven, waiting for it to warm up.

"Yup! I got a pink one on my right arm!" Nashi said, grinning as Natsu sat on a chair, pulling her down. She gently put the hot sauce bottle on the table as she sat on a chair beside her Dad.

"That's my Dragon!" Natsu grinned as he got up to get some water.

Noticing the absence of the blue feline, Nashi asked, a little worried,"Where is Happy?"

Natsu pulled out the meat from the oven and placed it on the table as Nashi began pouring hot sauce over it. He answered while taking a seat beside her again,"He is with Charla. Giving her fish."

Nashi slapped her forehead, making an irritated face at the new piece of information, making Natsu chuckle. She said in a soft voice,"She always rejects Happy. I don't understand why the stupid cat is so stubborn to win her over."

Natsu bit his lip as Nashi addressed Happy as stupid, just like Lucy did. Nashi observed the change in her father's figure as it went from happy to gloomy in a few seconds. She quickly apologized,"Dad! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

Natsu shook his head as he affectionately rubbed his hand on her head,"Don't be weird. You can't offend me even if you try My Little Dragon!" Nashi chuckled at his nickname and Natsu grinned along with her. For a moment, Nashi thought her father would go to that depressed state again.

Nashi sighed in relief as she watched her father having his food and feeding her too. She knew how his mood always darkened whenever her mother's topic was raised. Natsu looked tired and she didn't want to trouble him furthur, also after the difficult, hardworking job he had just returned from.

Maybe the question about her mother could wait for another day.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for all the favourites, follows and reviews! It made me really happy. And to be honest, I'm a little excited to write this too. I've planned half of it and hopefully can write it down soon.**

 **If you're familiar with my work, you will notice that I update without a fixed schedule. So, don't be surprised if you get multiple chapters a week or once a month. Hopefully I can update often.** **And the story will be somewhat like this, the italics part as Natsu's past but without anyone's POV and the second part as present time.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lucy squirmed in her seat, her mind running blank and no escape route forming in her mind._

 _"Isn't this restaurant great, Natsu?" Happy happily chimed as he took a large bite of fish. Natsu, who was sitting beside his blue feline friend, was busy stuffing his mouth with food, gave him a victory sign,"It sure is Happy."_

 _Lucy's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the two eating their hearts out and she exploded,"Can't you eat slower? Or leave anything for me? I'm paying you know!"_

 _Natsu looked up from his food to stare at her as he asked, a confused look on his face,"You're hungry too, Luce?"_

 _"What?" Lucy stared at him with wide eyes, a vein popping on her forehead,"Thats it. I'm not paying the bill at all! And what's with the nickname?"_

 _"Oh?" Natsu gazed at her again, looking like a fish out of water,"You don't like it? How about Luigi?"_

 _"Nats-'_

 _"Don't be so mean, Lushi!" Happy pleaded, his eyes staring at her chocolatey brown ones,"You invited us over here!"_

 _"Because you two blew up the entire building! And then lost all the money you got as a reward for destroying that part of the city!" She sighed as she supported her chin on her hands, "Natsu is a living destroying machine."_

 _"Aye!" Happy agreed then went back to eating._

 _"Seriously, you're just gonna say 'Aye'?" Lucy stared at the two eating boys again then sighed as she began eating her own food. Seeing Natsu quiet for a while was unnerving and she slowly started a conversation,"So, you both are travellers?"_

 _Natsu nodded as he watched how she tucked her hair behind her ears, eyes still focused on him,"Yeah. Happy and I are travellers, like mercenary mages or something."_

 _"And you happened to be passing by when Mayor gave you the job of rescuing all the captured girls?" Lucy asked again as she sipped her glass of water._

 _"Yeah," Natsu grinned and for the first time in her entire life, Lucy felt herself relaxing in a boy's presence._

 _"That would've been great if you wouldn't have blown up the entire building," Lucy deadpanned,"What's the point in completing a mission if you end up losing the reward?"_

 _"We manage somehow!" Natsu chuckled again,"We don't have to worry about paying rent, or transport fares or anything of that sort. Most of the time we sleep outside in tents or caves. Thats everything our life consists of at the moment."_

 _"And food?"_

 _"As I said, we manage, somehow," Natsu answered again making Happy groan and mumble something about being over destructive and making Lucy giggle a little at their behaviour. No one could imagine that these two were the ones who destroyed half of the city and were now having lunch like nothing was wrong. Lucy watched as Natsu patted his belly, giving a contended sigh,"We hadn't had a decent meal in ages. Thanks Lucy."_

 _"You're welcome," Lucy smiled along with him as she asked again,"Being a dragonslayer must be cool ha?"_

 _"It is!" Natsu boasted and Lucy could swear she saw his ego inflating. Then a sudden look of confusion appeared over Natsu's face as he asked,"What happened to you when I blew up the place? You look okay, thank goodness."_

 _"Me?" Lucy pointed at herself,"Well, Horologium was quick enough to shield me from it and thanks to Horologium too that Keiki, the one who was the mastermind behind all the trafficking wasn't burnt either." Lucy then shook her head, mumbling,"If you knew you were overdoing it, why couldn't you control your fire?"_

 _"Because blowing up things is fun!" He grinned again._

 _"Wai- I whispered that! How could you hear it?"_

 _Natsu pointed at his ears,"I can hear the faintest sound or smell things even when they are far away. I'm a dragonslayer after all. That reminds me, what type of magic did you use? That goat in suit and the cow with axe appeared out of nowhere!"_

 _Lucy could already feel a headache forming as she answered,"That's celestial magic stupid. If one has the key, he or she can summon the 88 constellations along with the twelve zodiacs. And also the thirteenth zodiac. What you saw that time was Capricorn and Taurus. The clock which shielded me is a celestial spirit too, Horologium."_

 _"Ah?"_

 _Lucy deadpanned again,"Forget it. I know you didn't understand a word."_

 _"I did!" He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Lucy could feel her face heating up at the sight as she internally squeaked how adorable he looked._

 _"Then explain what you understood," Lucy teased again._

 _"Prepare yourself for the worst answer," Happy warned, making Lucy chuckle a little._

 _"Thanks for the confidence boost!" Natsu whined again,"Geez, have some faith in me Happy."_

 _"I have," Happy laughed again,"Only when you are fighting."_

 _"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Will you explain what you understood?" Lucy teased,"Or did you already forget? You get distracted by the simplest of things."_

 _"I'm not!" Natsu pouted,"Well I guess you can call friends for help with those keys on your belt from another world or something."_

 _Lucy laughed awkwardly,"Pretty same, huh."_

 _"Oh?" Happy got up as he looked around the restaurant, the place almost empty due to the late hour,"Its dark outside. Will you be okay Lushi?"_

 _"Yeah," Lucy smiled fondly at the blue exceed,"My apartment isn't that far away."_

 _"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu asked, his eyes looking away from her,"Why are you being so nice to us? We hardly know each other."_

 _"Because you teamed up with me to bring down all the goons at the building. Right partner?"_

 _Lucy could swear that she saw small blush on the boy's cheeks._

 _"Its kind of embarrassing," Happy interrupted,"A girl paying for a boy."_

 _"Don't worry about it!" Lucy waved her hands, looking slightly embarrassed about it,"Its not like its a date or anything. Moreover you two looked hungry."_

 _"You're the best!" Tears of gratitude (Lucy knew the cat was being overdramatic) began flowing from Happy's eyes as he lunged himself at her, hiding her face in her bosom,"Thanks Lucy."_

 _"Its okay Happy!" Lucy scratched the exceed behind his ears, making it mewl in delight,"The pleasure is all mine."_

 _Meeting Natsu was the best thing that happened today in her life. She rescued the girls, saw a flying cat, met a dragonslayer for the first time and more than that, made two friends. Her heart pained a little when she realized it would be the last time she would ever see them. They would travel to another place and she would stay here, still working to make both ends meet._

 _"Hey Lucy?"_

 _"What is it Natsu?"_

 _"You're a mage. So which guild are you a part of?"_

 _"None. You?"_

 _"Me either."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Natsu looked lost for a second as she waited for his answer. He scratched his chin as he replied,"Don't know. I didn't find a guild which caught my interest."_

 _Lucy understood since she was in the same boat as he was,"I understand. Its the same with me. I've been stuck in Hargion since I left home but now I don't know where to go or what I'm looking for. This place doesn't have a guild even."_

 _"Then why not leave the place?"_

 _She stared at him as if he was dancing in some stupid outfit as she answered,"I want to but I have no idea what or where to look for what I want. Not only that, travelling alone would be boring not to mention dangerous."_

 _"Then come with us!"_

 _"Natsu?" Lucy gasped,"What are you saying?"_

 _Natsu gave her a toothy grin again,"Yeah. Come with us. With me and Happy around, it won't be boring. We can look for what we want, together."_

 _"Which will also mean that someone could take care of me when Natsu is being Natsu!" Happy added._

 _"Oi!"_

 _"But," she looked unsure,"We just met."_

 _"I trust you," Natsu smiled at her and Lucy could feel her heart beat rising. He started again,"You're brave and selfless. That's why you wanted to rescue the girls even when you wouldn't gain anything. So, I know having you around would be fun. Moreover, you're nice person to be around too."_

 _Travelling with a person she knew for not more than a day? Anyone in right mind would refuse but there was something alluring about the way Natsu proposed the idea that she couldn't refuse. He seemed harmless, an idiot even but Lucy couldn't feel anything but happy when she was near him. Not to mention safe._

 _Trusting him would be a gamble. She could either have the best time of her life or end up destroying herself. But, she was ready to take the risk. Staying here would do her no good. Moreover, who knew what type of adventures she could come across while travelling?_

 _"Okay," Lucy smiled as she agreed, the smile on Natsu's face growing too as she answered,"I'll go pack. When do we leave?"_

 _"Tomorrow?"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"Hey Lucy?" Happy flew up and floated around her,"Can we come over too? I don't want to sleep on a tree if I can help it!"_

 _She sighed. If she was going to travel with him, she would have to learn to trust. So she smiled,"Come on."_

 _"You won't be uncomfortable right?" Natsu looked skeptical._

 _Lucy felt warmth bubbling up in her stomach as she softly spoke up,"Its okay." Maybe staying with him wouldn't be that bad._

 _"We can sleep on the bed, right?" Natsu grinned._

 _Or maybe it wouldn't be half bad._

 _"Couch or get lost."_

* * *

.

* * *

"Happy! Come on! Catch a fish already!" Nashi whined as she impatiently watched the blue feline staying fixed in its position for more than an hour.

"Happy sucks at catching fish," Natsu laughed, making Happy give him an annoyed look. The blue exceed looked away, embarrassed,"Nashi can't catch one either!"

"Because I don't have a fishing rod!" Nashi laughed at his excuse while watching Natsu rolling up another fish and placing it in the bucket,"And another point for Papa! Seventh fish!"

"Natsu is cheating!" Happy whined as he waved his fishing rod haphazardly,"This thing must be broken! No! I know Natsu is cheating!"

"I'm not!" Natsu giggled along with Nashi and beckoned her to come closer,"Here little Dragon, let me show you how to catch a fish!"

"Yay!"

The girl cradled herself between her father's arms and Natsu placed the rod in her hand and said,"Now, I've placed the bait. Swing it and throw it as far as you can!"

"Aye!" Nashi cooed then with a swift swing of hands, proceeded to do as her father said.

"Umm..."

"What happened Nashi?" Happy looked at her then burst out laughing at her embarrassed face.

"Stop laughing stupid Cat!" Nashi folded her hands over her chest and Natsu chuckled at his daughter's flushed face.

Happy clutched his stomach, still rolling in laughter,"You threw the entire rod Nashi. Hahahaha!"

"So," Nashi got up, still embarrassed,"That's not a big deal."

"Yup!" Natsu patted her head,"We will get a new one. Great job on your first attempt."

"You're spoiling her, Natsu," Happy smirked as he clicked his tongue,"Thats not good."

"Hey!"

"Its okay if she is a little spoiled," Natsu picked up Nashi and placed her over his shoulders,"Right my little Dragon?"

"Yup!" Nashi giggled.

"Kyaah!" Happy suddenly exclaimed,"Its a fish!"

"Pull it up!" Nashi cheered,"Do it Happppppppy!"

"Go for it!" Natsu cheered with Nashi still on his shoulder,"Do it!"

"It escaped!" Happy slumped down, large tears forming in his eyes,"Its all because you both scared the fish away!"

"We didn't!" Nashi pouted,"You let it go."

"Natsu!" Happy wailed loudly as he pointed at Nashi,"Nashi is being mean!"

"I'm supporting my dragon!" Natsu said as he highfived his daughter, making Happy whine a little more.

"So, you're here Nashi!"

The Dragneel family turned around and watched as Rin approached them, with Storm Fullbuster following close behind.

"Hey, Rin!" Nashi waved at the approaching siblings,"Hey Storm!"

"Hey! Hello Happy! Hello Uncle Natsu!" Rin wished them as she took a seat near Happy and gave Nashi a grin who quickly came down from her father's shoulders and took a seat beside Rin. Storm rolled his eyes as he sat beside Nashi, greeting them,"Hey Nashi. Hello Happy and uncle Natsu."

Natsu nodded,"Hey Storm and hello Rin! Whatcha doing here?"

"We are here for a picnic!" Rin cooed, folding her hands over her chest as she answered,"Momma and Papa will be here soon."

"Gray and Juvia are coming too?" Natsu asked, a sour expression on his face on hearing the Ice Mage's name.

Storm nodded,"They want to have a family time together."

"Oh!" Nashi looked away, her mind revolving around what Storm said. Family time? With Father and mother? A sad and pained smile graced her lips as she replied,"Have fun."

"We will. Thanks for being so sweet Nashi!" Juvia, who was walking alongside with Gray and carrying a big basket, said as she approached everyone,"Hello everyone. Hey Natsu-san."

"Hey Juvia," Natsu greeted then eyed Gray curiously.

Gray received a small punch from Juvia as he sighed,"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah, hello, Ice Princess," Natsu greeted.

"Since you all are here, why don't you three join us?" Juvia proposed,"It will be fun."

Natsu got up, smiling,"I must decline Juvia. Its your family time and we shouldn't interrupt. Moreover, we gotta cook all the fish we caught today, right Nashi?"

"Aye!" The pink haired girl smiled as she got up,"We will see you again! Bye!"

"You can stay you know," Gray mumbled, getting Natsu's attention,"We are nakama, aren't we?"

"That's not the point," Natsu spoke up,"Family time is just for family. You shouldn't compromise on that."

Nashi could sense the distress behind those words as she wrapped her little fingers around her father's palms. Seeing a family together, she couldn't help but feel jealous about it. Only if her mother would have been here, she wouldn't have to envy Storm or Rin. Neither would her father look so sad.

"Papa?" Nashi pulled her father as she walked away,"I'm hungry. Let's go! Bye! See you all at guild tomorrow!"

"Bye Nashi! Happy! Goodbye Uncle Natsu!" Rin waved.

"See ya!" Gray simply said as he watched the Dragneels walk away. Massaging his temples he whispered so only Juvia could hear,"He doesn't want Nashi to miss her mother so he walked away."

"Juvia understands," the water mage smiled sadly,"Hopefully Nashi wouldn't hate her father because she doesn't have a mother."

* * *

.

* * *

"And the food is ready!" Natsu announced while placing plates on the table,"Come fast Nashi! Happy!"

Natsu heard series of giggling coming from outside and he went near the window. Seeing how happy his daughter looked while Happy was flying around with her filled his heart with unexplainable happiness as he slowly whispered to himself,"I'm raising her properly, right Luce?"

He watched a little more as Nashi tried to imitate her father and do fire dragon's fist. A frown appeared on his face when he saw the pendant around her neck glowing a little as the colour of Nashi's flame turned red to golden.

'What the!' Natsu watched a little more as the flame died down due to exhaustion. Happy noticed it too, but why wasn't her fire crimson coloured like his own? Why golden?

"Nashi!" He called out again,"Lets eat. Happy! Come with her!"

"Aye!"

"Gotta ask gramps," he reminded himself as he sat on the table and laughed a little when like always, Nashi entered through the window and took a seat beside her father,"It looks delicious father!"

"So eat up!" Natsu passed her a plate then passed another to Happy,"Eat up buddy."

* * *

.

* * *

When night approached, Nashi couldn't help but think about how Rin and her family looked so happy together. His father never talked about her mother. She wanted to know and thus got up and went to where Natsu was and climbed up as she sat on his chest, making the man ask her,"Having a bad dream?"

Natsu shifted a little to make space for his daughter, who snuggled in her father's warmth,"No."

"Then?"

"Papa," Nashi slowly spoke up,"Can I ask you something?"

"You can," he said without a thought.

"Where is momma?"

Nashi could feel her father tense up beside her as he took deep breathes. He finally asked,"So, you want to know?"

"Yeah," Nashi closed her eyes to block away the tears,"You never speak about her. I don't even know her name. You always tell that I'm not old enough but now I'm an official mage. I have a guild mark, please Papa, tell me about her. Tell me where is Momma!"

"Isn't Papa enough for you?"

"That's not it Papa!" Nashi finally wrapped her arms around her father, hiding her face in his chest,"I just..."

"Nashi... Its okay... Your mother..she..is Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu spoke up, caressing Nashi's hair,"She ...is somewhere far away. Where, I can't tell you because I don't know myself."

"Did she hate me? Did she abandon us?" Nashi couldn't help but ask,"Why isn't she with us?"

"No!" Natsu got up, Nashi still in his lap as he gently wiped away the girls tears,"She doesn't hate you Nashi. She.. Lucy is a beautiful person Nashi, so selfless that you can't even comprehend. She has that bright smile which can give you the strength you're lacking. She has the same beautiful brown eyes like yours, which can melt even the coldest hearts. She will never abandon anyone, not even if her life is in danger."

Nashi's face was still hidden in her father's chest and she felt a tear landing on her head. "Papa.."

"Don't look up Nashi, not when I'm crying."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Be angry on me, but don't hate me or your mother, Nashi. She had no option back then. She didn't abandon us, she didn't leave us. She was so happy when we came to know you were coming. She was so happy that I can't explain. She had that wonderful smile on her face whenever we spoke about you. But its not her fault that she isn't with us. Do anything Nashi, just don't hate her, I can't bear it. I know she will be sad too if you don't like her."

"Papa..." Nashi slowly started and brought her hands to her face. She was crying too,"Tell me more about her, tell me her adventures, what she liked, what she hated. Tell me why...why you're still in love with her.."

Natsu held back a sob as he pressed a kiss against his daughter's head,"She was a lucky girl, I mean really really lucky. She loved to read, and had good knowledge and intelligence. She loved to write but was shy to show anyone her writings. She was in love with food, with nature, with spring, with everything around her, just like you love them, Nashi." Natsu laid back again, Nashi still in his arms,"She hated being dirty, just like you Nashi. She hated when Happy landed himself in trouble or got hurt, just like you Nashi. She hated when I overdid things, just like you, Nashi."

"She has been gone since I was born, Papa," Nashi couldn't help but ask again,"Why do you still love her so much?"

"I love her because she is a weird girl who makes me complete. She gave me you, she gave me so many memories, she gave me the power and confidence boost I always needed. I can't explain why I still love her, its impossible," Natsu smiled sadly,"But I do know that I can't replace her. I won't replace her anyway."

"I'm so..so sorry Papa," Nashi weeped again,"I hurt you."

"Uhu, that's not it," Nashi looked up as her father said that. His face still had tear marks and he looked sad, but Nashi knew her father would stand up again, if not for himself then for her sake.

Natsu kissed her forehead as he softly said,"I wanted to tell you about her, but couldn't just because I was a coward. Every time I think about her, I die a little from inside. Forgive me. I know it hurts you when you see other child with their family but always remember Nashi, that its the bonds we share that make us a family, its the love we have which ties us together. She isn't with us now but trust me, your Papa will bring her back. I'm sorry for hiding it for so long."

"Papa," Nashi kissed his cheek again,"Don't be sorry. Its okay and I'm really happy that she didn't hate me or leave me. Enough sad talks, come on, lets go on my first official mission tomorrow. Please?"

Okay," Natsu smiled a little,"Now go to sleep."

He tucked her in her small bed and brushed the hair off her face as he slowly whispered,"She would look just like you, Lucy, if she had blond hair. I know you're watching over us."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Happy?" Natsu turned around and followed the cat outside, making sure Nashi wouldn't wake up,"You need something?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm." Natsu answered and sat down as he reached for Happy and patted his head,"I had to tell her about Lucy one day or the other."

"You saw Nashi's golden flame, right?"

"Yeah," Natsu stared at the sky, his eyes watering when he saw those stars sparkling,"Its Lucy's magic mixed with my own. I know."

"Then is she a celestial mage?"

"I have no clue," Natsu looked away from Happy,"I mean, all I know is dragonslayer magic and can't teach her how to summon spirits, I know nothing about it. I don't know what she is more compatible with."

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yes, Happy?"

"Won't Lucy ever come back? Is she really dead?"

"Hey Happy," Natsu pulled the sobbing exceed in his arms, and said,"She made us leave that place by acting as a bait. She gave us her keys to protect them from any harm. She... She... I know she is so far away that I can't reach her but I don't believe that she is dead. I know one day, I will find her. We left that place so we don't know what happened afterwards. So, don't give up hope, okay?"

"Yes," Happy sobbed again,"I won't."

"And Happy," Natsu finally asked,"Do you think we should try teaching Nashi how to summon spirits? Maybe Loke and others can help."

"We don't know how to summon spirits," Happy answered,"No one in Fairy Tail does. How can we teach her?"

"I don't know."

* * *

.

* * *

 **You all are awesome! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Keep supporting!**

 **darkestlightofhope**


End file.
